Naruto Switched
by LightningFiction
Summary: Naruto Decided To Take Revenge On The Person That Killed His Parents And Would Become Evil And Destroy Everything In His Way But Could Someone Stop Him?
1. Enter Naruto Uzamaki

**Season 1 Chapter 1 Enter Quiet Uzumaki**

In the proud leaf village, the day has finally come for the new generation to enter the leaf academy! Ever since the great ninja war, everything has been peaceful, the bright green environments blooming throughout and the joyful children's screams full of energy. Shikaku walks to the Hokage office and slowly enters the 3rd Hokage's room with a big joyful smile. He places his student entry form for Shikamaru slowly.

The third Hokage turned around and asks "so you finally entered your child Shikamaru for the leaf academy". Shikaku smiled and gave a prideful reply "yes lord 3rd I hope my son does quite well, but knowing him he's going to be some trouble". But before the 3rd Hokage even thought about giving a response, Naruto appeared from the quiet blow of the wind and in his right hand, he held tightly his student entry form. He slowly walks past Shikaku with an aura of determination and heads to the 3rd Hokage's desk, without a single word he slowly puts his entry form and vanishes from the thin air of the office. Shikaku was confused how a kid who hasn't even been at the academy once could be so quick on his feet, but before he could ask how it was ever possible the 3rd Hokage stepped in the conversation and quietly said "another time" as he walks past shikaku and slowly leaves the office which raises suspicion.

Sasuke woke up breathing heavily as well as slowly looking around his tight and small room. He got right up, changed and walked outside, he arrived at his usual training area which was quiet also completing void of color or nature. Sasuke trained for a while until he was completely drained, he had to beat Itachi, each day he would think how weak he was. But in the middle of his thinking, Sakura greeted Sasuke "Hey Sasuke what are you doing at this time" Sasuke replied with a question "I could say the same to you". It Went quiet for a while but then Sakura dropped her bag and started training "What Are You Doing" Sasuke asked looking a bit annoyed "I'm training, I don't want to be left in the dust, I know you have been stronger but I want us both to grow together!".

**The Next Day**

Sasuke woke up remembering what she said that day, he got up and started to get ready. Sasuke left the house and decided to warm up, so he took a detour to his training site. He trained for a while but soon after got thirsty and tired, but only minutes later Sakura came with a huge bottle of water knowing that Sasuke was training. Without hesitation Sasuke grabbed the bottle and drank the lot but realized his mistake, he stubbornly implied "I'm sorry just a bit thirsty". Sakura giggled and replied, "It's fine it was for you anyway, but the reason I came is so we can walk to the ceremony". Sasuke got up and lent her a hand, Sakura grabbed it and walked to the ceremony.

The ceremony began and all kids and parents came to celebrate the first day of the new generation of leaf academy. Drinks and events were placed and everyone was excited once they were welcomed, the 3rd Hokage stepped up on the stage and calmed everyone down. "good morning ladies and gentleman, today we will be putting your kids with our highly trained jonin into a class full of education, and I hope your kids get the best shinobi skills to be a genin!". Iruka, Hiroshi, and Kai all lined up ready for the 3rd Hokage to assign them their students. Once they signaled the 3rd Hokage that they were in position and ready, the 3rd Hokage slowly brought up a paper which what it held was the kids' classes. He slowly called up the names of all the students and once he was done he gave a beautiful long speech of how he was so delighted to have them. Naruto which he had been assigned to Iruka's class was scouting all his classmates to see how strong and powerful their class could be he was disappointed but he let his guard down, out of nowhere a person firmly grabbed his shoulders. Naruto being extremely frightened turned around and grabbed his kunai swift as light, before Naruto sliced the person into small pieces all 3 jonin jumped and detain Naruto. But when Naruto looked up he saw Sasuke Uchiha.

Hey, Guys Support Me On These Websites! Oh, Thanks For Reading!

Follow Me To Get Reminders For New Chapters

/LightningFicti1

Support Me On 

LightningFiction


	2. The Unison Sign!

Season 1 Chapter 2 Unison!

As the three jonin pressure Naruto to calm down, He looked at Sasuke evaluating him but Sasuke saw something different, Sasuke's Sharingan awakened showing him a terrifying beast lurking around in the dark, the nine tailed fox. Sasuke started to tremble at the horrifying sight of the beast which destroyed the leaf village in terror and agony, he also wondered if Naruto even knew his own monstrous strength. Sasuke slowly backed away annoyed at his potential and power but still trembling on the inside. But before he even turned around the 3rd Hokage stopped him from running. "don't tell anyone" as the 3rd Hokage walked past Sasuke slowly, The 3rd Hokage walked to Naruto and used a tightening jutsu which tightened the seal dramatically, he firmly touched Naruto's stomach. Naruto started to spit out small amounts of blood, he started to get dizzy and weak. He fell on the ground and started to scream in absolute pain. After that 3 Anbu black ops helped Naruto up, Naruto pushed away from the Anbu black ops as he thought he didn't need help, he started to slowly walk out of the front gates in anger and back to his house. Sasuke was still horrified as well as annoyed by what he saw, but he couldn't worry about that, he had to worry about his revenge on Itachi and had to train hard.

The Next Day

It was the first day of the leaf academy's training session and everyone had to be there strictly by 8:00. Naruto passed Sasuke's house he examined the house but all he could see was a bunch of old wooden planks which barely held the structure but the right has he decided to continue he instinctively walked to his front door and knocked he was confused why he had done that but even so no one answered. Sakura walked by and Naruto decided to ask "Do you know where Sasuke is" Sakura replied "Yeah! He is probably training like he always does, I'm heading there, want to come!"

Naruto agreed and followed her but each time Sakura turned around Naruto seemed quite disturbed. As they arrived at the damaged training area, Sasuke was training extremely hard with blood, sweat, and tears surrounding him like the Amazon Rainforest. When Sasuke peaked over he saw Naruto, he looked at him with sharp merciless eyes but even as much as Naruto was frightened he saw Sasuke trembling, he smiled but stood quiet. "Hey, Sasuke! I brought some food that we could share! And Naruto you can have some as well". Everyone was full and it seems as their tummies were as bloated as it is in cartoons, eventually, everyone got up and started to walk to the class

The Class

Everyone was gathered up and was waiting for the teacher. While everyone was talking, the door was slammed open by there teacher Iruka. He walked with a confident look, once he stopped he gave an excited breath and he blurted out "Hello class! today we will be testing your battle skills with an entrance exam, or what we call it a unison battle! you guys are lucky you are the first generation to experience it on your first day!". and with his beautiful confident face signaled everyone to wait outside and soon after walked out. Everyone didn't seem that interested but Sasuke was trembling with excitement, and ready to beat whoever he got. but the horrifying sites of what he saw the previous day boggled him, he prayed that he wouldn't fight him Naruto but remembered what he trained for. as everyone gathered up Iruka wrote everyone's name down and put it in a square dusty box, but before he reached it he realized that he hadn't properly introduced himself. he turns to the class and spoke confidently "I'm Iruka and like you know I'm your teacher. I had a tragic past and that's why I want to teach, so I can help people who are in need". after the speech Iruka slowly pulled up a piece of paper "and the first person is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said in a dramatic voice. Everyone seemed quiet and even one shouted boring, Iruka with an irritated face decided to pull the other contestant. he slowly put his hand back in the box and read what was on the piece of paper. "and the other fighter is Sasuke Uchiha!' he again said in an annoying dramatic sound. Sasuke felt a shot of fear and slowly got up trembling. naruto smirked and shouted, "your not scared are you scaredy cat". Sasuke replied arrogantly "I represent the last Uchiha, who said I would let my clan down" he was knocked to his senses and he knew he had to beat him for the sake of the Uchiha clan. he jumped over and landed onto the battlefield, he shouted "Sharingan!" and slowly got his 2 pupils Sharingan. They both slowly walked to each other and were so close to beating each other to a pulp. Iruka stopped them and explained the Unison sign. Both of them excited with adrenaline, they did the unison sign and what came after was the battle of the century.

Hey, Guys Support Me On These Websites! Oh, Thanks For Reading!

Follow Me To Get Reminders For New Chapters on twitter

/LightningFicti1

Support Me On Patreeoonnn!

LightningFiction


	3. The Battle Of The Strongest!

Chapter 3 The Ultimate Unision Battle!

"3 2 1 GO!" Naruto And Sasuke Swiftly Ran And Gave A Bone Crushing Punch To the Face, They Both Flew Back And Went Through Walls And Walls Of Concrete. Naruto And Sasuke Got Off The Crumbled Walls But Before Sasuke Had A Chance, Naruto Held Up A Unknown Sign Not Even Iruka Knew. But Then Iruka Remembered What That Sign Was, The Shadow Clone Jutsu. It Was One Of The Forbidden Arts In The Secret Roll, and Iruka Was Outstanded How He Got It, But Before He Could Scold Naruto He Ran With All His Shadow Clones And Gave 10 Crushing Uppercuts To Sasuke, And Not Even His Sharingan Could Sense That Move. He was Knocked On The Ground And Had Piles Of Blood around, Iruka Was Stepping In To Close Off This Match, But Sasuke Signalled Iruka Not To Do It. He Slowly Got Up In His Weak State And With Blood On Him, He Then Done A Hand Sign And Shouted "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" And A Huge Fireball Swiftly Took Out All The Clones Naruto Produced, And When They Collided A Huge Explosion Happened Blowing A Quarter Of The Leaf Academy To Only Ashes. But After The Explosion The Real Naruto Wasn't Seen Anywhere, But Then He Felt A Hand Firmly Touching His Shoulders. "Do You Remember This" Naruto Whispered To His Ears. Sasuke Trembled But He Knew He Had To Do It. "Naruto Did You Know When Two Equals Fight They Know What's Going On In The Others Mind" As Sasuke Whispered Back To Naruto. Naruto Shouted "Then Do You Know My Pain!" Naruto Swiftly Grabbed Kunai And Stabbed Sasuke In His Back In Pure Cold Blood. But Sasuke was Smart, He Used The Substitution Jutsu And That Got Naruto Mad. Naruto Put his Shadow Clone Jutsu Sign Up And Shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He Created Thousands Of Clones. Sasuke Was In The Middle Of All The Clones. He was Very Low On Chakra And Was In A Weakened State Coughing Up Blood, He Had One Last Option, To Fight All Of Them Hand To Hand. He Ran And Struggled To get His Kunai, All The Naruto Clones Started To Run at Sasuke. Sasuke Opened His Sharingan And Started To Beat All the Naruto's Clones, He Was Beating All Of The Clones But Was Sliced By Kunai's From One Place Of His Body To Another. He Beat All The Clones And Fell To The Ground, Naruto Stood High And Knew He Won The Last Thing Sasuke Heard Was "Come Fight Me When Your Stronger" And Naruto Left. Iruka And His Classmates Came To Help The Critically Damaged Sasuke But He was To Focused On what He Said But Now He Has To Enemies Itachi And Naruto.

(The End Of The Year Or Graduation)

Sasuke Woke Up And Still Remembered What Happened The Previous Year And Swore That He Would Beat Naruto.

Hey Guys Support Me On These Websites! Oh Thanks For Reading!

Follow Me To Get Reminders For New Chapters

/LightningFicti1

Support Me On 

LightningFiction


	4. Team 7 Arises!

Authors Note: I Will Be Uploading More often But It Will Be A Bit Shorter And Dont Forget To Check Out My Twitter Or Im Accepting Your Stories On Twitter So I Can Help You Become Much Better.

Sasuke wakes up fearing that day, he knows what he needs to do to beat Naruto and Itachi. He clenches his fist until droplets of blood come out reminding him that he needs to get ready to be assigned to his team.

At School:

Everyone in class sits down, talking about the wonders of becoming a genin and hopefully being in the same teams as their friends, but there were 2 people in the room that created an uneasy feeling for everyone, Naruto And Sasuke. They gave each other death stares, Sakura was creeped so she grabbed both of them trying to lighten up the mood, but she tripped and both Naruto and Sasuke tumbled down the stairs landing right on to each other's lips (*Get ready for cringe* they stared into each other's eyes, Naruto commented " That Some Luscious Tasting…. Author: Let's Get Back To The Story Sorry For The Cringe (Not Really) HEHEHEHEHE.) Both of Them Instantly Got Away From Each Other, But They Were Pissed, The Chakra Started Increasing Create Cracks around the room, but before they create a cemetery Iruka came and jabbed them both knocking them to their senses. Iruka calls everyone to come outside, as they walk outside they see all the jonin instructors and line up. The 3rd Hokage announces everyone's teams and surprisingly Sasuke, Naruto as well as Sakura are put in team 7 with Kakashi. The day passed by and team 7 done absolutely nothing, Kakashi was very silent and all of team 7 were annoyed at him for not assigning fighting nor training, but then Kakashi whispered "That Was The Patience Test You Failed, Well I Guess We Have To Train On That" Everyone was angry but Naruto was pissed he replied "I Bet I Can Beat You In A Fight Without That Stupid Patience Test". Kakashi then raised bells from his pocket "See This, Take It From Me, If You Do You Win, I Believe You, Come Tomorrow If You Think You Can Fight Me". Kakashi left silently but team 7 was too hyper and excited to challenge an elite jonin.

Hey Guys Support Me On These Websites! Oh Thanks For Reading!

Follow Me To Get Reminders For New Chapters

/LightningFicti1

Support Me On patreeoonn!

LightningFiction


End file.
